1. Field of the Invention
The invention relative to illumination, in particular, to a high power Tri-proof LED lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tri-proof lamps refer to incandescent or fluorescent light lamps that are capable of being dust-proof, water-proof, explosion-proof, and rust-proof. Currently, the conventional tri-proof lamp in the market is, constructed by plastic upper and lower PC cover from outside along with sealing elements, and with fluorescent lamps or LED light bars installed inside. Since the covers are made by plastic injection molding machine, the sizes of the covers are therefore limited by the size of the injection molding machine. As a result, manufacturing of tri-proof lamps with length longer than 1.5 m is by far impossible. Meanwhile, due to the implementation of plastic cover, heat transmission is not good. This not only shortens the life cycle of the light source, but also limits the maximum power efficiency of the lamp; normally the maximum power of the lamp is not over than 120 W.